Container filling machines for filling containers with discrete articles (such as pharmaceutical pills, cosmetic items, hardware components, candies, nuts, etc. . . . ) are known in the art. Such container filling machines are able to take a large supply of discrete articles and transport them towards a container. However, existing container filling machines are plagued with numerous deficiencies that often render them ineffective and inefficient. This is detrimental in a field where the speed
Existing container filling machines use large hoppers in order to hold a load of discrete articles that are to fill one or more containers. The hoppers dispense the discrete articles onto a transporting surface of the container filling machine, such that the transporting surface is able to move the discrete articles towards the one or more containers and create space between each discrete article. However, a deficiency with existing hoppers is that they dispense the discrete articles onto the transporting surface in such a way that the weight of the load of discrete articles contained within the hopper is transferred directly to the transporting surface. This may cause undue wear on the container filling machine, and may also hinder the exit of the discrete articles from the hopper onto the transporting surface.
Furthermore, existing container filling machines typically use vibration trays in order to create space between the discrete articles and move the discrete articles forward towards the containers to be filled. However, the speed at which such vibration trays are able to move the discrete articles forward is generally quite limited. In addition, the speed at which the vibration trays are able to move different types of discrete articles varies depending on the discrete article being handled. For example, while the vibration trays may be able to move small circular discrete articles forward fairly quickly, the same vibration tray may not be able to move a different type of discrete article, such as a larger oval-shaped discrete article, as quickly. As such, traditional vibration trays are not particularly versatile when it comes to handling multiple different types of discrete articles.
In light of the above, it is clear that there is a need in the industry for an improved container filling machine that alleviates, at least in part, the deficiencies of existing container filling machines, and provides more versatility in being able to process discrete articles of different shapes and sizes.